supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ask the Another Characters
Ask the Another counterparts your questions and they will answer back! write in the Question section to ask them Rules #No inappropriate questions #Don't ask via comment section #Keep it at PG-13 #Gender Bent is acceptable #Normal counterparts are allowed as long as it involves the Another counterparts #You have to ask the characters questions, not commands. Failure to follow this policy will result in your question getting removed Questions *To Another Giuseppe, how do you get on with your Normal Counterpart and do you have any similarties? Another Giuseppe: "I hate him, we are Italian, more warlike, but I'm more calmer, and a vegetarian, and I weigh less because of my vegan status, but I don't support PETA, which we both hate, I hate KFC, but he loves it, I'd rather cut my stomach open and disembowel myself with Another Satoko's knife than go there, fat f***! the deaths of animals used in fried chicken, are just so disgusting, even though I agree with my Normal Counterpart on PETA, I don't like him or KFC." Giuseppe: "LOSE THE VEGAN ATTITUDE, EAT FRIED CHICKEN!" Another Giuseppe: "Make me, I'M NOT AN AMERICAN! I'M ITALIAN!, NOR A OMNIVORE! Just f*** off!" Giuseppes crosses his arms and faces the other direction with his eyes shut while getting a tomato out Giuseppe: "Have I seen this before?" To Another Nicole Birou-Jennings, why do you love girly things, such as Hello Kitty and My Little Pony? Another Nicole: "Because I'm a girl, duh! Everyone knows that I love cute things and hate boy things!" To Another Satoko, Do you like boy things like your Normal counterpart? Another Satoko "" (Translation: Of course I do! I share the same but different interests as her! the things are, I'm less likely to curse, my Normal counterpart swears too much, but it doesn't bother me, I like Sonic, which is nice, Pokemon, Mario, manga, and anime, I like J-rock, and Techno-Pop, which is really cool!" Satoko: "" (Translation: She's so nice, isn't she?) *To Another Giuseppe, are you ticklish? Another Paula: "He is, but doesn't like it, I know he is ticklish, but is very embarrased by it." Another Giuseppe: "So please, nessun, okay?" *To Marilou the Otter. What is your favorite decade? Marilou: "If you can tell by my clothes, I am an uber 80's fan! I am obsessed with Madonna and Cyndi Lauper music as much as my imaginary twin sister. I am also obsessed with any kid-friendly franchise from the 80's such as My Little Pony, Care Bears, Wuzzles, you name it!" *To Another Reicheru, did speaking Japanese cause huge problems? Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: Yeah, one, in WWII, I was put in jail for speaking Japanese, and I can't speak English, in America, so I rested in China until WWII came along and I stole one of the uniforms,as well as undergardments, two, I have a difficult time getting used to Western Ideas, three, English-language is hard to speak in, unlike my Normal counterpart, who can speak it very well, I'm a bit jealous I was never taught it) Reicheru: "Don't be too jealous, Keep in mind, you can actually hurt people, mein normal counterpart!" Marilou: "She knows that." *To Another Paula and Stacie, what are your opinions on your Normal counterparts? Another Paula: "She's very lovely unlike her mega p**** of a husband, I have a hot husband, and I love him, I hate Normal Giuseppe, He's rude as h****." Another Stacie: "She needs to cut down on crack, and stop being a Stupid Spoiled W****!" *Another Reicheru and Kazuki? What is your opinion on the WWII cartoon Tokio Jokio? Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT!) Another Kazuki: "" (Translation: I know, we know the fact this was during World War 2, where America, was fighting Japan) *To Marilou the Otter, how do you feel about your boyfriend and pen-pal Luke? Marilou: "Well, sometimes his neat-freak side can get on my nerves. Whenever he feels upset, I cheer him up! I'm always pleased of him for giving me 80's toys from his own country, the UK! *To Ri Min-Li (Another Marie), why are you only comfortable with your allies addressing you as "Ri Min-Li" and not "Another Marie"? Ri Min-Li: "" (Translation: It shows my Korean side a little more, and it annoys me, yes, I know my Normal counterpart is called this in the United States, but If I'm called Marie, I get p***ed, and I dislike the name, I find it way to d*** girly and too American, but If you like that name, that's fine with me and I don't object baby girls being named Marie) *To Another Ji kwong, why do you always wear a mourning dress? *To Ri Min-Li, which babyish franchises do you hate the most and why? Ri Min-Li: "" (Translation: Barbie, Max and Ruby, and Bear in the Big Blue House, I like Simpsons, North Korean cartoons about mythology and Anti-American, and One Piece like my Normal counterpart) *To Another Giuseppe, do you keep in contact with your brothers? Another Giuseppe: "No, I had the opposite relation with my brothers that my Normal counterpart had with his, they bullied me and Stacie, unlike my normal counterpart, whom and his brothers work together, I hated them, late at midnight, I woke up Another Stacie, stole their car, got our stuff, and both of us started our new life, I never went back to Sassari, we took a plane, I met my girlfriend Paula, she was nice." * To Cameron Jacob the Otter, how did you become so athletic? Cameron Jacob: "That's simple! I got an A+ every year in gym. In fact, gym is my favorite subject! I also participated in athletic clubs and competed in 800m runs. I've been doing that since I was 7!" To Another Nicole Birou-Jennings, what is your opinion about your normal counterpart? To Ri Min-Li, can you explain the camps that the Team Terrific 10 ran and why they were treated so inhumanely? Ri Min-Li: "좋아, 우리는 좋은 사람들이, 비록 우리가 같은 방식으로, 국군 포로 및 남쪽 표시되지 않습니다, 그들은 똥처럼 취급 하위 인간으로 보였다 캡처 한 몰래 관리하는 사람들, 그들이 열등 보였다, 많은 사람들 일본어 포로 수용소처럼, 아이들이 4 어린 아이가 괴롭힘을 한 젊은 여성과 노인 여성이 성인 경비원에 의해 죽음을 강간했다, 남자는 12 시간 이상 강제로 자신의 고환 또는 마취제없이 제거도 전체의 성기가 있었다 중노동, 우리는, 그들이 정치적으로 다른 사람에 의해 신뢰할 수없는, 그들은 5 개 그룹, 국군 포로, 정치범, 반역자, 국경 합격자로 정렬 된 일본 아이 군인에 의해 불명예로 간주되었다 남쪽 치료의 종류에 대해 사과하지 교사의 친척, 그들은 모든 반역자는 우리를 배신 후 잡힌 사람이었다, 국군 포로는 사람이 캡처 된, 비인간적 처리하고, 국경 합격자는 국경을 넘어 잡은 사람이었고, 교사의 친척, 그들과 평생 구금에 배치됩니다 자신의 교사 상대, 그들이 완장을 착용, 정치범 빨간색 원을 얻을, 국군 포로는 파란색 원을 얻을, 국경 합격자 녹색 원을 얻을, 반역자 노란색 원을 얻을, 교사의 친척 보라색 원을 얻을, 그들은 끔찍하게 처리 하였다, 토시 부어 부분과 피를 버스트 때 인간 기니피그, 프랑스 선에서 하나를 사용 하였다 그의 목에 최대 붓기, 그의 목 아이들이 그를 이길 "개구리"그에게 전화를하고, 그가 개구리처럼 보였다 너무 부어, 그는 사망 고름이 그의 목 슬릿, 식사를 유지하기 위해 강제로 한 죄수가 있었다, 도처에있어, 다음 토시오는 출혈의 원인이 위장에서 그를 추방하고 Todaro 일본어 vigintuplets 중 하나가 작업을 거부 할 때, 그는 심각하게 그가 맞았다 러시아 죄수가 탈출을 시도 할 때 일본어 어린이 경비원에 의해 고통, 그리고 한 그는 자신의 발 밑을 잃고 떨어졌다, 그가 토시오에 의해 발견되었을 때, 그는 죽음에 그를 구" (Translation: Alright, even though we are good people, we don't see the South side in the same way, POWs and those who managed to sneak were captured, they were seen as sub-humans, treated like s***, they were seen as inferior, much like those Japanese POW camps, children were bullied by kids, young as 4, young women and the elderly women were raped to death by adult guards, men had their testicles or even the entire genitals removed without anesthetics, forced into more than 12 hours of hard labor, we never apologized for that kind of treatment to the south, they were seen as dishonorable by the Japanese child soldiers, politically unreliable by everyone else, they were sorted into 5 groups, POWs, political prisoners, traitors, border passers, and relatives of teachers, they were all treated inhumanely, POWs were the ones captured, traitors were the ones that were caught after betraying us, border passers were the ones caught crossing the border, and relatives of teachers, they are put in lifelong detention with their teacher relative, they wear an armband, the political prisoners get a red circle, POWs get a blue circle, border passers get a green circle, traitors get a yellow circle, and relatives of teachers get a purple circle, they were treated horribly, they were used as human guinea pigs, one from France gland was swelling up on his neck, his neck was so swollen he looked like a frog, children called him "froggy" and beat him, he died when Toshio bursted the swollen part and blood and pus got everywhere, his throat slit, there was one prisoner that was forced to keep eating, then Toshio kicked him in the stomach, causing a hemorrhage, and when one of the Todaro Japanese vigintuplets refused to work, he was severely beaten, he was tormented by Japanese children guards, and when a Russian prisoner tried to escape he lost his footing and fell, and when he was found by Toshio, he beaten him to death) To Ri Dae-Jung, what did you think of Team America: World Police? Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Did you think I would be upset? That film is a disgrace to mankind) To Another Giuseppe, what do you think of the Giuseppe Todaro memes? Another Giuseppe: "F***ing hilarious, man, I posted a couple on the web, cause, in my world, I'm called "Hottest Father meme", yes, I was more luckier, I didn't hate my kids, my youngest son died from pneumonia instead of SBS, and I actually blamed myself for his demise, My ran away with my sister when in 2016 cause they were abusing me, my own d***ed mother done nothing to help me!" To Another Nicole Birou-Jennings, what is your opinion on Satoko Samo? To Ri Min-Li, Ri Dae-Jung, and Another Kazuki, why do you hate classic Disney movies? To CJ, what do you think of the 1986 Transformers film? Give me your pros and cons. To Ri Min-Li, what is the difference between Ri Dae-Jung and Mark? Ri Min-Li: "" (Translation: Lots, Ri Dae-Jung has two devil-horn shaped birthmarks on the front of his shoulder, which Mark doesn't have, however, I have these too, but it's on the opposite shoulder, and their hair is styled the same, except Ri Dae-Jung has that ponytail, and Ri Dae-Jung's PTSD causing fits of rage without the constant sobbing) To Ri Min-Li, did anyone oppose the mass murder of everyone in the camps? Ri Min-Li: "" (Translation: Yeah, surprisingly, even Huizong tried to talk Ri Dae-Jung out of it, ironically, Huizong took the most active role in the murder, he said the prisoners needed to be outside their cells, he, Hiro, Cuong, and surprisingly, Jane shot everyone dead, the crime was so vile, even Reicheru tried to talk her generals out of it, and yes, the commanders show some remorse, not for the GBS people they murdered, yes, it was basically a Holocaust, except, we didn't kill just an entire religion, we murdered anyone associated with the GBS) To Ri Dae-Jung, did anyone oppose the S.S Oksana Massacre? Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Yeah, Hanata Yukoto tried to talk Cuong and most of the adults out of doing it, and in the team, Everyone Has Standards, Sophie even tried to talk Cuong out of massacring the ship, but the order was given) To Ri Dae-Jung, what was your most embarrassing disguise? Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Girl Scout, I was given sell poisoned cookies to GBS teachers, and the other Girl Scouts found out I was a boy after seeing my genitalia underneath since I had to wear women's underwear when we were getting changed, unfortunately, and it was very embarrassing) To Ri Dae-Jung, had you read the Horrid Henry books? Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Yes, Remember how great-aunt Greta mistakes the title character for a girl?, Well, there was this one woman, who I think was about 60, she thought I was a girl so much she wouldn't let me watch my Marvel films and wouldn't let me use the boy's toilet) To Ri Dae-Jung, do you have any Yu-Gi-Oh! Tournament Horror Stories? Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Yes, one time, I was going up against this 27-year old and I won, got my nose broken and my Dark Necrofear card taken from me and he refused to give it back, I managed to get it back from a female participant) To Marilou, have you watched Stranger Things, GLOW, The Goldbergs, Wet Hot American Summer, Freaks and Geeks, Dead of Summer, mixed-ish, That '80s Show and any other period piece set in the 1980s? To CJ, why is your original counterpart so mean all the time? To Ri Dae-Jung, what is the most hated cartoon you have ever seen and why? To Another Nicole, do you like Harvey Street Kids? Category:Ask Pages